Digimon Frontier 02 The Next Frontier
by cherrrysakura
Summary: after 4 years The digidestine Must face a whole NEW threat on a whole NEW scale. THERE WILL BE OCS!


_Cherry: YO! I'm back baby!_

_Df Group: ABOUT TIME!_

_Cherry: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Would you want a crummy fanfic or a well thought out one?_

_Taky: CRUMMY!_

_Kouji: -_- idiot…_

_Taky: it's faster!_

_Zoey: I bet you it wouldn't be_

_Cherry: nope you're probably right Zoey!_

_Kouichi: so how will this be better?_

_Cherry: you'll Find out! ^^ Jp tommy will you do the honors!_

_Jp and Tommy: CHERRY DOES NOT OWN DIGIMON FRONTIER!_

_Cherry: Thanks! Enjoy!_

It was a cold evening in the digital world Ophonimon could sense the unstableness. She paused a moment thinking long and deep before a voice had broken her thoughts.

"COME QUICK! The Royal Knights have returned! Only worse and their attacking!" it was Seraphimon who spoke and settle Ophonimon's fears and worries. The Royal Knights had come back with a vengeance and he wasn't talking about the 2 that had attacked years earlier in attempt to resurrect their leader he meant more and possibly all. He ran into room with Cherubimon by his side.

"The spirits! We must return them." she said she pulled out small devises causing them to glow. "Seraphimon, Cherubimon the two of you should go."

"WHAT!?" Seraphimon gasped "NO! I'm not leaving you!"

"You must! "

He knew her stubbornness and he knew he could not win. Cherubimon stayed silent his best friend said all that was on beast digimon's mind.

"Now GO!" she casted the digivises through the portal before anyone could possibly move the doors burst opened, Attacks of all kinds raged into the room. Then there was silence, and the digital portal closed.

And somewhere in the Human world 6 teens woke up screaming the same exact thing. "No!"

/

Takuya Kanabara sighed during another high school class his least favorite subject, Math; he glanced around the room to all his friends who somehow ended up in the same school. And today wasn't your average school day it was THE day, the day they always make time to celebrate, no matter what.

"Takuya!" the teacher called once more annoyed that her student was once again spacing out "Takuya Kanabara!"

"h-hai!"

"Can you answer the question please?"

"What was it again?" he asked mentally cursing himself for not paying attention.

The teacher signed. "Never mind, Kouji could you answer the question?"

Kouji minamoto stood up his hair was still long his lucky bandana was wrapped around his upper arm because he's not allowed to wear it to school. He has gotten more muscular, from all his kendo and martial arts.

"X= 42" the plain and simple answer got a good job from the teacher and a glare from the goggle head. A soft giggle was heard next to him, he glanced over at the source, which was of course their best girlfriend, as in girl who's a friend,Zoey Orimoto, over the years she defiantly matured in her body look, her hair had grown to mid back and was officially the 2nd shortest person in there group of best friends, much to her annoyance that the guys had shot up in height. Finally he glanced over at the last member that was his age, Kouichi Kimura; the elder twin had grown his hair a tiny bit longer his bangs hanged in front of his face a little more than they used too. Though he wasn't as buff as his twin and the goggle head due to the fact that he doesn't work out as much as them because he prefers reading books he still has some mussel. Now all Takuya had to do was hold out for a few more minutes waiting for the bell to end their school day. They are sophmores, 15 year olds, Tommy an eighth grader, 13, JP a junior, 16, 4 years ago they all stumbled into their own wonderland called the Digital World and saved it from evil using the spirits of the ten legendary warriors and today marked their anniversary. DING! DING! The Bell Rung ending the day.

"FINALLY!" cheered the goggle head as he bolted out of the room to his locker, joined by the rest of his friends. "I can't contain myself! This anniversary is special! I can just tell!"

"You say that every year goggles." Kouji Replied "But I do get a weird feeling about today"

"You too?" piped in his twin. "I had a dream about the DW" they abbreviated the name so no one would know what they were talking about.

"So did I!" said Zoey

"Ok I'm here! Who want's chocolate!?" a laugh came from behind them revealing the former warrior of Thunder JP, he lost A LOT of weight thanks to his friends support, he was very muscular as well, but he still enjoyed his favorite treat ever. "It fits the day perfectly after all if it wasn't for chocolate Kouji would have never found his spirit"

Kouji rolled his eyes "I would have found my spirit I was following a map"

"Yeah well that map was too complicated looking, you would never have found it" said JP

"It helped me find you tw- wait where is Tommy?" The group had made their way outside expecting Tommy to wait there like always.

"Right here!" he came running towards them he defiantly grew taller though he was only an inch shorter then Zoey the group never had treated him as a baby after all he proved his worth 4 years ago. His hair was just like age 11 Takuya's seeing as the boy looked up to the goggled leader.

"Great! Now that we're all here move out! We got a lot to do if we want today to run smoothly!" yelled Takuya in his Oh so leadery voice.

"Exactly how much do we have to do?" Asked Kouichi in a cautious way not sure if he wanted to hear what the former warrior of Flames had in mind.

"Dude! You're the smart one; we have to change, do exactly what we did that day THEN all able to meet at the train station in the same way as we did before down the elevator… Uh Chief you may need to take the stairs everything has to be perfect!" the nickname chief somehow came into existence for the elder twin. Though he will never understand why. (_A/N: the nick name chief was created by Madjack89 for kouichi I had loved the name way too much to not use it! So if you want to see the original source go to Masjack89's fanfiction account and read her DF stories they are FANTASTICLY AWESOME AND *Listing a bunch of compliments*_)

"I'm not falling to fit you accuracy plans" said Kouichi a scolding look on his face.

"Oi! Baka brain how come we have to be so precise this year?" asked Kouji a bit ticked off that Takuya in a way suggested his brother go into a coma.

"CAUASE IT'S A SPEACIL YEAR GOSH DAMNIT! LISTEN FOR ONCE" Now that was the last straw or Kouji and his temper, he charged at the goggle head fist in the air ready to throw the first punch, immediately held back by the others. Kouichi Standing in between Kouji and Takuya trying to calm him down

"Come at me bro!" antagonized the brunet.

"I will slice you open Takuya mark my words! I will kill you!" Kouji yelled at the brunet pissed off.

"Wrong twin! Kouichi Supposed to be the one to kill me and you save me! Remember?"

"I-I didn't mean to do it…" said the shorter raven haired child looking down shamefully at his shoes. Though he would never tell he was half faking the depressed look in his face. (He still felt guilty after all this time as well) He knew exactly what to do to piss Kouji off more and they all knew a pissed off Kouji unleashed on Takuya would scare him to death and get him to run and FAST. This being Kouichi's plan of revenge for the re-awakening of a harsh memory and the implied suggestion of falling down the stairs. And that's exactly what the goggle boy did. He sprinted far and fast away screaming what sounded like a cross between Mommy , help me and Ah. Kouji soon calmed down realizing exactly what his brother had done and slightly narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"For someone who can never be truly evil unless pushed to far you REALLY know how to be an evil genius" The only reply was a simple innocent smile with a halo overhead from Kouichi.

/******/

_So far so good! _ Thought Takuya jump diving into the elevator, thanks to the sewing skill of Zoey, exact replicas of their outfits had been created for this day. Well, all except Kouichi's hat that got the BIG NO from JP, Tommy, Takuya, Kouji they understood the unluckiness behind the hat and how dangerous it was for him to go down the stairs wearing it. They all believe there was a reason the hat never came with him to the digital world. Zoey saw no issue in the hat but was out voted 4-1. Kouichi didn't care as much seeing as the original hat was burned in a bonfire the gang had created years ago. He glanced over at Kouji who wasn't paying attention to him at all. Weather it was on purpose to fit the unfriendliness of 11 year old Kouji, or just thinking about something else, Takuya didn't know. Once they left the elevator they noticed that once again Kouichi was not there. Kouji was silent.

"You realize Takuya that if Kouichi did get hurt badly you are to blame" said JP

"If he wasn't running he'll be fine" Takuya replied.

"YES! GUYS I DID I- oh crap Agh!" a voice yelled followed by the squeak of sneakers and a bam. All 5 heads turned seeing the one and only Kouichi the Klutz face down on the ground at the entrance to the stairs.

"Kouichi!" Kouji yelled in a panic raced towards his brother Helping him sit up "are you alright!?"

"I almost did it" said the elder twin in a depressed tone rubbing his forehead which already started to get a bruise on it.

"At least you're alive" replied JP as the group walked over to him, The eldest member helped him stand.

"Thanks JP" Kouichi said

"Well need to get you ice Kouichi or Mom's going to flip when she sees your banged up head" Kouji Said

"Uh Guys?" Interrupted Tommy a worriedness in his voice "I think something's coming" everyone looked down the tunnel Tommy was pointing too six lights were getting closer and fast they slammed into their choice of teenager. The lights began dimming revealing 6 devices they all knew too well

"Our D-tectors…" mumble Takuya, this only could mean one thing. As the group turned to look at each other with mixed emotions they all said at the exact time.

"My dream was real…"

_Rika: WOAH! The digidestine are now teenagers!? There are more royal knights!? Could The 3 celestial digimon be dead? Or Captured and will kouichi EVER NOT fall down those Stairs!? Find out on the next Digimon Frontier 02- The Next Frontier! _

_Cherrry: *Finishing her list of madjck Fanfic Compliments* AND AMAZING TO READ! :D and Thank you Rika! Small Announcement _

_DF Gang: *groans* here we go…_

_Cherrry; DX JERKS! SHUT UP! _

_Taky: :P_

_Cherrry: As I was saying. In the Original Story I had quiet of few OC in there even some OC Digimon weather or not I'm' going to do that now may actually change SO yeah ENJOY! R AND R!_


End file.
